halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Archangel
Note: This page is an alternate universe page "Keep my share I'm not here to make money, I'm here to avenge my friends that the UNSC has killed or brainwashed " - Peterson to his Outcast squad mates talking about his share after a op. PFC Peterson Arkangel Aka sheer was born on May 12, 2532 he was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program at the age of 6 Early life Peterson was born on may 12 2536 in New York city. He was born into a middle class family and his school grades were average. He was also friends with liz. His parents died in a car crash on 2542 and he was taken by ONI 2 days after. Training He was part of fireteam delta with jacob,kristean and adrian he was one of the best Spartans in the fireteam but he would often disobay commands and do what he see fit, as Kurt discribed him, "he's one of the best but he can not can not follow a command" AWOL Peterson went AWOL in 2542. From the base he and Lucy tryed escaping, Lucy sacrificed her self while Peterson escaped in a supply ship. Joining the Corps He joined the marines in 2546 at the age of 16. He lied about his age and joined he was one of the best in boot camp often going 1 vs 45 and wining in capture the flag. He was an extremely good leader and markman too but he always preferred a shotgun over any other gun Fall of Reach He was sent to Reach were he meet fireteam May on leave when the Covenant found out were Reach was Peterson and fire team May were sent to help Nobel team after the Covenant main fleet jumped into Reach. Peterson was sent to the Piller of Autumn and help make sure no Covenant forces took over the dry dock of the Pillar of Autumn, later he was evaced to the Autumn and placed in cyro sleep. Pillar of Autumn He was waken up from cyro and was told to make sure no Covenant was to go to the bridge. He was in the mess hall fighting a elite in hand to hand when the Master Chief killed the elite and told Peterson to follow him. Peterson and Master Chief made there way to the lifepods when a blast door blocked Peterson from Master Chief he later boarded a life boat and landed on Halo. Halo He linked up with some ODSTs and helped them take fire base alpha. He linked up with fire team May later om and was sent to look for the weapons cash with keyes were the flood was discovered and he and fire team May got seperated. He later met 343 guilty spark where he was telported to Oynx. Oynx post war Aearned from his missaions he once said "I do not need payment doing what is right " Outcast He was one of there best mercenaries there and made it into the top company called team Summer where was part of the Alpha squad (the top squad). He was the CQC major his team was lead by a elite and his team of 2 elites and 2 humans counting him self. He learned to get over his hatred of elites and was able to follow orders. But he refused to harm the unarmed. There was many reports of him not following orders one incident is were he was told to kill a little girl instead he let her go he was locked up for a week and was sent back to his squad he would later save his team from a UNSC trap. later him kristean ghost and rora were sent on a op to kill roras brother rora did not like this and left ghost was listed as mia and lucy rejoined the unsc leaveing him the last member of alpha squad he whould join the unsc as a spy and he joined bravo platoon of the 346 rangers kristean was sent to that platoon to help them clear a outcast base peterson lost it and killed every member of his platoon exepte kristean who he let live he then ran away and bumped into spartan Chris-B151 when Chris-B151 asked him were was his platoon he tryed to lie his way out but failed he was knocked out and locked up by Chris-B151 but lucy found him and tryed killing him but Chris-B151 stoped her during the fight between lucy and Chris-B151 he escaped went on a killing spree and destroyed a near by unsc base killing everyone then Chris-B151 and lucy showed up and were about to kill him but outcast solders showed up and saved him he shot at lucy with stun rounds to knock her out later he whould get kristean Rora and Ghost to rejoin outcast and get Chris-B151 to suport them and help them from time to time. Category:SheerAvenger777